


Irresistible

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "spamano 4?"<br/>4. irresistible<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+on+Tumblr).



Lovino liked to dance when he cooked.

He had no idea why, and he only did it when he was  _alone_. He would die in an instant if Antonio ever saw him.

He stood in the kitchen in front of the hot stove. He decided to make Antonio something special that night, for no reason in particular. To make up for being an asshole, he guessed.

Swinging his hips back and forth, Lovino pressed his lips together and hummed while looking at the cookbook. He followed the instructions carefully; this had to be perfect.

He had just about finished the last step when the door opened. He didn’t hear it, however; he was too busy humming. Careful footsteps made their way into the kitchen, and they watched as Lovino spun around once, and his happy face quickly turned into a look of horror.

“W-What the fuck are you doing home so early?”

“I finished what I had to do, so I decided to come home,” Antonio said, grinning. “And I never knew you could dance, Lovi!”

Lovino felt his cheeks heat up. “S-Shut up.”

Sniffing the air, Antonio smiled. “Mmm, is that churros I smell? It’s irresistible!”

Sighing, Lovino stepped away to reveal a pan of churros on the stove. “I-I wanted to make you something special, b-bastard. I-I—”

Antonio leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Lovino. “Ahh, ¡Lovi! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta, me encanta! ¡Estoy feliz!”

“Get the hell off of me!”


End file.
